metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PeabodySam
Welcome! PeabodySam, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages If you'd like to connect with the community, please check out our Discord server, our IRC channel, and our Mailing lists! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Hellkaiserryo12 (talk) 19:50, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Metroid webs Are you sure that's what Nintendo Power was referring to? On the SR388 page section "Additional flora" it says these are the webs: "Found in the same area as the bush; they prevent Samus from ascending with the Spider Ball and are corrosive. They are called "restraining Metroid webs" by Nintendo Power." [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:56, April 21, 2018 (UTC) New AM2R update! Behold the massive update! https://www.reddit.com/r/AM2R/comments/8q3c9o/am2r_14_release/ Features new Fusion mode (a FAR better one than Samus Returns' Fusion mode), new enemies, new random modes, secret ending and 12 new logbook entries written by me. I must warn you, one of these logs is a Chozo message that is very, VERY well hidden. Good luck finding it! Elevator I'm a bit confused with this article. Is it referring to this theme, this one, or both? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:38, June 13, 2018 (UTC) RfD You haven't made a statement on the RfD for Fune and Namihe since its creation. Would you like to provide a counter argument? I don't feel comfortable closing it with so little progress. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:44, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Simon, Richter, and King K. Rool trailers Hi. Since you helped out with the A Piercing Screech trailer a while back when you renamed it to its actual name, I was thinking, could you help me in regards to where I could find the trailers for Simon, Richter, and King K. Rool? I was thinking of creating the trailers on the appropriate Wikis (Castlevania Wiki and Donkey Kong Wiki, respectively. Maybe also Super Mario Wiki, since Luigi's presence in Simon/Richter's trailer was a shoutout to Luigi's Mansion in itself.), but unfortunately, I can neither come up with heads nor tails regarding where to find them, and for some reason, the Super Smash Bros. channel now acts as a redirect to the Nintendo channel, so I can't look there, either (especially when the Nintendo channel itself doesn't carry the A Piercing Screech trailer). All I need are the links to the YouTube videos of the trailers, and the rest will take care of themselves on my end. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 21:46, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Answer to recent "What happened here?" I'm not quite sure either. I just got bored, decided to proofread some Wikitroid articles, found this one looking like before my revisions you undid, and decided to go with it. 15:39, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Dark Samus article can you lend me a hand by clicking undo on the first edit on this article of dark samus in wikipedia pls, here's link https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Dark_Samus&action=history, you can undo/edit without account, I can't even undo this because my ip was blocked, Thank you in advance. I'm a Midget (talk) 23:34, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Other M Sexualization? I would like to see images showing Samus' hips being disproportional, as well as the other female characters in 'Other M'? - BlitzGundam (talk) 14:59, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :Uh... what? Why are you asking this from me? If it's because of my work with Garry's Mod, I don't do sexualized stuff; I prefer Samus looking cool and ready to kick butt. --PeabodySam (talk) 19:06, October 18, 2018 (UTC) :: I meant screenshots from 'Other M' that were seen as evidence of male gaze cinematography. - BlitzGundam (talk) 11:30, October 19, 2018 (UTC) Discord You've been around for a while. Have you considered joining our Discord server? It's where the admins and some other users, including myself, have some discussions about things happening here. Activity on the wiki can be slow, but it's a bit more present on the server. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:05, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Unofficial Translation You're putting this template on a lot of manga images and crops that came from the Metroid Database, Recon and elsewhere. Not a good idea. The template says the translation is done by Wikitroid editors, which isn't the case. We didn't do those, the MDb did, and I don't need Infinity's End to chomp my head off again. If you are going to tag them still, then we should change the template so it stipulates whether the translation was done on our behalf or externally. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:11, October 28, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. In the past we have been criticized for "stealing", and I've borne the brunt of that criticism. I might add in an option to say who did it in the future, but for now this should be fine. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 04:24, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Music articles You're pretty good at expanding the music articles to cover off instruments and such. I've identified a few that I think you should take a crack at: *Dark Temple *Dark Trooper (theme) *Agon Wastes (theme) *Sector 5 (ARC) Low-Temperature Zone Area *‎Steamlord (theme) Thought I'd bring them to your attention if you're looking for something to do. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:29, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, I can take a look at these. Though, I apologize in advance if (as I've said before) some of my descriptions end up sounding repetitive or redundant to make up for my limited vocabulary in music theory. --PeabodySam (talk) 22:44, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Chiton armor Madax and Doc have both expressed on the Discord server that they especially want Chiton armor deleted. Since you expanded it recently, I thought you could offer up why we should keep it on the RfC? If you think it should stay. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 06:53, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :Apologies for taking so long to respond. Recent events have left me with much less free time and energy to spend on Wikitroid. :While I do personally like the chiton armor page, you seem much more passionate about keeping the page than I am, so if you weren't able to convince Madax and Doc, I'm afraid that there's most likely nothing I can say that would change their minds either. Maybe a case can be made about the Queen Metroid's ribcage (noted in the Trivia) justifying a separate page from the main Omega Metroid article (since it will be a trait shared by multiple enemies, like arcing-fireball attack, and therefore not so easily merged into just one article), but I doubt it will be very effective argument. However, I can suggest that we could rename the article "chest plate" (since that is a typo-free term much more commonly used by the guide) if the chiton/chitin issue is a major problem. --PeabodySam (talk) 18:57, March 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Let's do that. We can rename it to Chest plate, and have it discuss chest plates used by the Omega Metroid and Queen Metroid, and also Meta Ridley and any other enemies we can think of. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:45, March 17, 2019 (UTC) :::I've overhauled the page. Unfortunately, Doc still wasn't convinced. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:27, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Lava Tides and Scalding-hot lava You've been away for a while, so I'll give you an RfC update. Madax and Doc both favor merging Lava Tides into the Lava page. They also want the Scalding-hot lava page you drafted to be part of Lava. I favor having Lava and Scalding-hot lava separate, and merging Lava Tides into the latter. However, since these were your articles, I'm going to defer to you on this. I'll back you up on whatever you decide for the two of them. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 16:51, April 14, 2019 (UTC) :I'm going through Unused Files at the moment and this was in it. I saw that you uploaded the image. Do you want to keep it? If not, I'll tag it for speedy deletion. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 20:24, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Huh, it seems that it was removed from the Space Pirates' page. I'll ask about it on the discussion page, but in the meantime, I've stuck it on Space Pirate (Disambiguation). --PeabodySam (talk) 23:24, May 25, 2019 (UTC) (Undent) One object page I've made a case for is cargo-bay doors. Madax says they're already mentioned on the respective pages, but that's all. They're mentioned. They're not given an in-depth description like they are on their own page. Do you agree we should keep the cargo-bay doors page? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:04, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Is describing them within the context of their rooms not plausible? Their role exists solely to block progression within their few appearances, it's okay to expand on them where they're relevant. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:09, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::On multiple room pages? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:15, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Yep, and entirely localized to their rooms. You scan a terminal to open them. That's the end of the story. There's not enough backbone to move their detail away from their primary topic, their rooms. "Topics whose articles restate that which is in other articles or could be discussed in other articles without leaving the primary topic or creating large walls of text." --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:20, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::Look, I'm not getting into this with you here, so as not to spam Peabody with messages. See you on Talk:Cargo-bay doors so we don't inflate the RfC talk page any more. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:22, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Personally, I suggested this: Part 2 (not sure if this will catch enough mileage...) Signed, DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 02:07, May 31, 2019 (UTC) A fellow fan of Banjo-Kazooie is a friend of mine. We finally got him, pal. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 21:15, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Cyborg Zebesians You do have a good point about the other 3 Cyborg Zebesian variants in MB and the corrupt Galatic Feds's army. They do need some better qualtiy. I take it the concept art is the one with the gun hiding behind its left leg? By the way, this image I just posted was ripped from the Other M Japanese guide, and I think the rest of them Zebesians need a quality upgrade. Just a suggestion. Macdawg (talk) 21:11, November 24, 2019 (UTC) TV Tropes Please check your DMs there. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 23:43, December 15, 2019 (UTC)